


(how it feels like to have) a heartbeat

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Surreal, buat merayakan peringatan kemerdekaannya indonesia ke 72 hAHAHA iya telat iya, happy independence day indonesia!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ia rindu hidup lagi.





	(how it feels like to have) a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Songfic from Two Ghosts (c) Harry Styles  
> Freebies (c) AngieMakescom  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_I can't touch what I (can) see._

 

  

Nesia seperti melihat selembar kain usang dengan warna paling familier dalam hidupnya—merah-putih—tergeletak lesu begitu saja di atas tanah; tapi begitu tangannya coba menjangkau ... kainnya (yang seharusnya terkibar sebagai bendera itu!) menghilang. Seperti tak pernah ada di sana. Tangan Nesia meraba-raba tanah, meremasnya seperti orang kesetanan, hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya yang sudah memanjang, belum ia potong sejak sepuluh hari ini, menghitam semua.

Hilang, hilang, hilanghilanghilang. Sebenarnya hilang atau memang tak pernah ada sejak awal? Air matanya menitik turun ke gundukan tanah yang dibuatnya, membuat Nesia sadar bahwa kedua tangannya sedari tadi menggali entah apa.

Ah. Kain dua warna, yang seharusnya bisa jadi bendera, bisa ia kibarkan tanda merdeka; tekad bahwa ia kini berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Hilang; tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada.

Mungkin, kemerdekaan memang tak pernah menjadi haknya sejak awal.

 

* * *

_We're not who we used to be (indeed, we can't be.)_

  

Selama ini, setiap kali Nesia menengok ke belakang, yang ia lihat hanyalah kesalahan. Permasalahan apa pun, pertikaian apa pun. Mau yang mengerikan sampai ada beberapa orang membawa obor menyala dan membakar sepeda motor di tengah jalan, atau yang sepele seperti dua-tiga orang anak SMA mengeluhkan betapa terkurungnya mereka dalam kurikulum pendidikan yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Ada yang salah. Ada yang harus dirombak. Dihancurkan semua lalu ditata ulang dari awal.

Tapi, _begitukah_?

Nesia seperti mempunyai gambaran tersendiri mengenai seperti apa ia seharusnya, seperti apa negaranya seharusnya, seperti apa orang-orangnya seharusnya, dan kalau ia yakin bahwa gambarannya sudah mewakili keinginan setiap masyakarat Indonesia, kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga diwujudkan?

Kalau setiap insan mempunyai keinginan yang sama, persis sepertinya—bagaimana rencana pembangunan seharusnya, kegiatan berpolitik seharusnya, susunan mata pelajaran seharusnya—bukankah _seharusnya_ kesalahan-kesalahan ini tidak terulang lagi?

Contohnya sederhana; bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu kalau rencana pembangunan yang efisien harus dilakukan rutin dan tekun selama lima belas tahun. Semuanya tahu itu; tapi kenapa tidak segera dilaksanakan? Kenapa jajaran orang yang punya kuasa di puncak tidak segera menurunkan titah mereka?

Nesia juga tahu jawabannya. Sejak awal, selalu keuntunganlah yang jadi masalah. Mulutnya membuka, bibirnya bergetar, mencoba untuk menyuarakan apa isi hati para penentu keputusan di atas sana, “Kalau bisa dipersulit, kenapa harus dipermudah?”

Sungguh menyedihkan, sialan. Nesia menengadah, menatap langit, awan berarak dengan malasnya, tak peduli pada hiruk-pikuk yang ada di bawah. Apakah permasalahannya adalah karena kita tidak segera mewujudkan Indonesia menjadi negara seperti yang seharusnya? Apakah memang demikian? Bagaimana kalau itu bukanlah permasalahan sebenarnya; bukan tentang kita yang tidak segera mewujudkannya?

Bagaimana apabila pada dasarnya sejak awal kita _tidak akan bisa_?

 

* * *

_Trying to remember;_

_how it feels like to have a heartbeat._  

 

Suasana yang paling Nesia ingat betul, di mana jiwa nasionalisnya seperti berkobar dan terlalu menyala-nyala hingga rasanya tubuhnya terbakar, adalah saat orang-orang di sekitarnya berteriak maju, berseru, “Merdeka!” padahal saat itu, ironisnya, ia belum merdeka.

Sekarang ia sudah merdeka, sudah ketujuh puluh dua tahun pula, kenapa tidak ada semangat yang sama dirasa? Nesia meniti langkah lagi, berharap menemukan bendera tergeletak di tanah karena yang beberapa menit sebelumnya itu seperti nyata baginya, tapi pandangannya justru makin lama makin kosong.

Hampa. Apakah yang namanya kemerdekaan itu—iya, yang dulu dikejar-kejar itu, yang rela dibayar dengan nyawa, yang diucapkan saja bisa bergetar sampai ke sanubarinya—begitu sudah didapat, memang bakal begini jadinya?

Kini Nesia merasa mati; dan ia rindu hidup lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> yap ini buat kemerdekaan indonesia cuma pas pertengahan agustus saya nggak ada ide mau nulis apa, ketunda terus sampai hari ini. dadakan banget idenya muncul pas lagi ngelihatin temen minum kopi /yha. selamat memperingati hari kemerdekaan indonesia ke-72, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
